You Will Never Break Me Down
by juliaricardoo
Summary: May had never admitted, but she cared about them. They're her companions, her safe haven and they're her family now. Well, not her blood family, fuck this bullshit of blood! She'd move mountains, and face armies or a madman who would jump between dimensions to keep them safe. She was the Cavalry and was prepared for everything that tried to to hurt his team. Well, until that night.
1. Chapter 1 - Danger

A/N: Hello everyone. I am writing this fic as a gift to a good friend that I like very much. I apologize in advance by the grammatical errors, because i'm Brazilian, so i have some problems with English, but i'll try my best! My time to write is short, so the postings of chapters will be irregular. I will try with all my effort to post one a week.

Disclaimer: I do not own any caracthers of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

May opened her eyes slowly, hoping that her strangely blurred vision returned to normal. The excruciating pain in the back of her head seemed to wage a fight with her ability to think and impeding her to put her thoughts in order. She could feel that she was sitting, his back against something hard, probably a wall. Her mouth was gagged by a cloth. Her sight was coming into focus slowly and she could get the first glimpse of where she was. A not very small room, with the walls already peeled. There weren't windows and the only light came from a small lamp hanging from the ceiling. A chain was astuck on one side of the wall and climbed to the roof, passing within a bearing, which was near the lamp, and falling almost to the floor of the small room. And at the corner, a metal table containing some tools that May could not identify because of her point of view not very privileged. Melinda tried to stand, but she found out that she could not move her hands and legs. Both were strongly tied up by a strongly tight rope that seemed to tear her skin every moment. Her arms were tied behind her back, making any little movements even more uncomfortable.

She took a deep breath sometimes. Only now she could remember why she was in that situation. The moments of a few hours ago (at least that's what she thought, as her sense of time was a real mess and she had no idea about how much time had passed) came like a flood in your thoughts. The video calling. The rescue. Simmons. A slight tremor went through Melinda's body when his mind revived that scene. She wished with all her strength that biochemistry was good, that her team was taking care of her. May sighed. She missed them. Her team. Her strange, special, problematic, shifted and loved team. May was forced to admit, she had clung to those people in a way that her never thought were possible. As much as she did not show, they had become her family. And she cared about them. A lot. See Skye shot, Simmons dying, Ward and Fitz in danger, all that messed with her. But nothing could be comparable to seeing, helpless and unable to fight back, Coulson being taken. It seemed like a piece of her heart had been ripped out and taken along. She clung to the image of Phill, always smiling and willing to give his life for what he believed. See his face in her mind gave her the strength to face whatever she had to face.

Suddenly, a noise made her leave her reverie. The click of the doorknob and the soft creaking of the door opening caught her attention.A man with brown and neatly combed hair, but unshaven, with jeans and black jacket closed, apparently in their forties appeared at the door. He held a sadistic smile and kept his eyes in May for all the time . She knew him, which only increased the disgust for this man, for what he had done to Simmons. For what he was doing to her at that moment and especially for what he had done years ago.

- Melinda May. - He approached the agent, stopping just inches of May and crouching, so they could be face to face. The closeness was such that she could feel his breath smelling of cigarettes. - Finally, after so many years, the cavalry was tamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

24 hours earlier ...

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2 - Calm Before The Storm

N/A: Hey guys, how are you doing? Well, there it is the second chapter of "You Will Never Break Me Down" (fortunately before the allotted time). I really hope posting the third on Sunday. How I told you guys before, I'm Brazilian, so my English is not that good as yours, so please, if there is some grammatical error on the chapter, please tell me, so I can fix, to make reading better of you.

Enjoy the chapter and please, leave your opinions on the comments section! It is very important for me to know if you are enjoying it. I want to get even better! 

_24 hours earlier (8 AM)..._

- ... And that's why we are flying to London. - Coulson said finally, after passing all the instructions for a mission of identifying a person with possible special abilities for which they were called.

London. Jemma's eyes sparkled when she heard that word. Simmons couldn't even believe they were going to her hometown and, as much as it was an official mission, she would find a way to visit her parents. She missed them, especially after having almost died in the unfortunate incident with the Chitauri virus. The prospect of never being able to see them, opened a wound in her heart. She looked hopeful for Coulson, who seemed heard her thoughts.

- Yes Simmons, we'll have some time off after that. You can visit your parents - She almost cried of happiness. - After we finish what we came for. - He added smiling and she reciprocated.

Fortunately, the mission took place faster and easier than the six imagined. Natalie Morris, a 21-year-old had a peculiar ability to self-multiply, unlike many, was very happy with the "talent" he had. It did not take long for her to be inserted into the index and dispensed, with the condition of not exposing much her ability. FitzSimmons didn't have much role to that mission, unless to examine Natalie, to check if the skills didn't harm her health. When the others returned to the "Bus", after leaving Natalie safely in her apartment, Simmons waited anxiously in the living room, while Fitz was reading a physics book for spending time.

- It's weird huh! - Jemma heard Skye's voice coming from the ladder.

- What is weird? - Coulson replied. His voice emanated curiosity and fun.

- It is weird that our mission ended without one of us with some hurt in the face. The normal is that something goes wrong. - The hacker said.

- Don't you think you're overreacting a bit? - Coulson looked at her while they were entering the living room.

- We almost got sucked it out of the plane and killed by a bunch of Peruvians. Fitz and Ward almost died in a suicide mission. A madman who crossed dimensions almost killed us. We were attacked by a bunch of crazy people who thought they were gods and had Argadians artifacts. You were kidnapped and tortured. And Simmons almost died because of an alien virus. Yeah, sorry A. C., my exaggeration. Our job is a walk in the park. - Skye smiled victoriously when Coulson did not answer, admitting defeat.

May could not help but smile. The living together on that bus was changing her behavior considerably. Even though she did not admit, she liked to be part of that team. Well, despite that she was still Melinda May, the person that resembled a dementor, easily capable of sucking your happiness in moments. So after his sudden outbreak of good humor, May walked right by the five and went to her room. Ward, who also was not an example of social interaction went into the kitchen. Coulson was already taking the direction of his office, when Simmons raised from his chair and stepped forward.

-Uh, Sir?

He turned back to the call and waited for her to continue. Fitz looked up from the book she was reading to watch. Skye sat down on the three-seater sofa.

- Well, now that our mission has been accomplished ... - Her British accent sounded so nervous that for a moment Coulson imagined Jemma as a child that found the Play Boy magazines of the father. - I ... well .. I wonder if I can, you know, visit my parents.

- I promised a break, didn't I? - She nodded. - Well, then you're wasting time. Be back at five.

Coulson smiled and left the room, leaving the hacker and the two scientists alone. Jemma smiled and turned to face her friends. Fitz had turned their attention to the book and Skye was looking at Simmons.

- So Skye , have you already strolled through London? - The joy of Jemma was so great that for a moment it seemed that she had discovered how to synthesize GH - 325.

Skye laughed at the enthusiasm of the scientist. Well, it was no wonder she was so excited. Jemma had not seen her family since she graduated from the academy and joined the Sci-Ops division of S.H.I.E.L.D., ie, some months ago. It should be difficult for the Biochemistry stay away from her parents, and vice versa, since she was the only daughter. Skye wondered Jemma arriving at her house and her mother and father crying to see that her daughter was back. Then they would hug and would spend the afternoon talking , laughing and having tea. Skye tried to imagine how would be to have a family that cared about her, that felt her lack and look for her. Only when she realized that Simmons still was looking at her, waiting for an answer, she realized that she had this family. Skye smiled.

- What do you think Simmons? - Skye raised her eyebrows.

- Oh yeah ... Forgive me. So why don't you come with me?

- I can't. My wonderful S.O. wants to make an extra training session. - Skye rolled her eyes. - He doesn't know the word REST! - She raised her voice so Ward could hear it. They heard a faint murmur of protest from the kitchen. Skye smiled.

- It's really a pity. I'll have to go alone then. - She shrugged her shoulders.

- I thought Fitz would go together. -Skye answered, looking at the engineer.

Before Fitz could answer, Jemma said. Leo smiled. Even "off" work, Simmons seemed to have a great pleasure in explaining things. She had always been better with words than him. And this was only one of a thousand qualities that he loved on her.

- Fitz was a few times to my house and did not have many good experiences in these visits. - Jemma adopted the tone of voice that usually wore when she gave some explanation about chemistry for any layman.

- What do you mean? – Skye asked.

-Because when he goes to my home, my mother insists that we are, well ... You know ... – Simmons' cheekbones acquired a red color and Skye could not help but laugh. It was no wonder that Simmons' mother thought they were dating. The duo did practically everything together. And, like it or not, would make a cute couple. That if it were not a denial to feelings.

- Maybe because you appear to be dating. Yoare always together. You guys make a cute couple - Skye shrugged her shoulders. She loved tease the two geniuses that although they were terrible when it came to feelings.

- Okay, I gotta go! - Jemma practically ran toward the loading ramp. The hacker looked from her friend while shouting like "You're a bad actress", "Two naive". Jemma, in turn, would just like to put a tape on Skye's mouth.

- Send a "HI" to them! - Simmons heard Fitz screaming from the room while she was heading to a taxi rank.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Confirmed boss, just like you said. We are in position.

The man smiled as he did not at very time.

- Perfect. Feel free to do it so you guys deem wait for news - He hung up the phone after hearing a "Understood" from the other side of the line.

He took the bottle of wine from the table and poured himself a second time. Then sat in the chair already old and patched of the small room. Despite the cheap drink and taste somewhat despicable, it was time to celebrate. Everything was going absurdly right. It was as if the gods were conspiring in his the time to take action and implement what he had planned in these years of waiting had come, in which he had kept and fed all his hatred against that woman, just waiting for the moment when he would make her suffer for that day. He would make her beg for death. The time of revenge had come.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

16 hours before (4:30PM) ...

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3 - The Storm

N/A: Hey guys, how are you doing? So here is the chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoy! And please, leave your opinion in the comments section, it is really important for me! Nice reading and kisses!

_16 hours before (4:30 PM) ..._

Papers. Stacks of papers surrounded Coulson's desk table. He dropped the pen he was holding there were hours and closed his eyes, scrubbing his temple. How him, a field agent, had ended up in front of a desk, reading and signing documents? Bureaucracy had never been the fort of Phill. His specialty was in the field, participating in the action itself, and not trying to understand the meaning of some words from files, that were, at least, strange. Okay, he was responsible for a team now, that was part of the package, but he wondered why an agent, having passed through field experience, would trade this kind of job for a closed and monotonous office.

Melinda May. The name suddenly appeared on his head. He sighed, feeling guilty. May had replaced by the field office, but not willingly. And he could not blame her. What happened in Bahrain traumatized May. she left ungrounded. It was no wonder she had chosen to move away from that reality. But she was back because of Phil, who rescued her from her lonely cave grudge the last door of the Department of Documentation Level 7. She only supposed to drive the bus, but on the first mission team, May had to knock one down guard, and of course, being thrown against a wall by a furious and uncontrolled Mike Peterson. So many things happened that day and ironically, after all the rush and confusion of that day, Coulson would never forget the first night we were as a team, soon after the mission, the recruitment of Skye and save the 0.8.4. .

That night, May was given all the atrocities known to man against Coulson, due to the spreading of misleading "Just drive the bus." He could do nothing to stop the fury of teammate, so he let her vent and calm down gradually. But it did not. May Coulson left the office completely ... Stressed? Stunned? In fury? He could not say well, just stood watching the figure increasingly further. Later, when he was already heading for the bedroom, he heard soft murmurs coming from one of the rooms. Such was his surprise to see that the source of the sound was May's room. He knocked on the door but got no response. Without much thought he opened the door slightly, finding Melinda propped on the back of the bed, hugging their knees and with tears in her eyes. That made her heart break Phil - in fifty pieces. Always smiling and met a tough now she was there, fragile as porcelain, about to break. Melinda looked up, staring Coulson for a few seconds.

- I can not forget that day, Phil. I thought I could overcome, but I can not. I'm not strong enough. I do not know what to do anymore. - Her voice was weak and fails as a whisper.

- Yes you are, Melinda. And I will help you through this. Let's do this, together. - Coulson sat on the bed, next to May and wrapped her in a hug. She snuggled into his chest Coulson, hopping that the heat coming out of Phill could warm your soul has long since frozen. Neither dared move and they ended up spending the night embracing, serving one another safe haven. There were no more tears.

Coulson sighed. That was why he could never finish their piles of documents. Instead of signing them, spent some time meditating and reflecting about his life. Phil tried to focus - once again at the mission ahead report.

Suddenly the office's screen, which displayed the SHIELD logo, opened a screen video calling. First static, then only black screen. And finally, a man appeared. He looked forties, with brown and neatly combed hair, but unshaven. The man was in what looked like a dark room with poor lighting. His features reserved a sadistic smile. Coulson rose up from the chair. He did not know whether to be scared, angry, or worried. Opted for a bit of each.

- Good afternoon Agent Coulson. - The man on the screen said. His voice was calm and controlled.

Coulson knew that face. He just don't know from where.

-You broke my system. It is not a good way to start a conversation. - Coulson replied, smiling. He didn't know what to expect, then decided to be cautious with the words.

- I apologize for my bad manners, Agent Coulson. Let's start again. My name is Anthony Robbins. And believe me, if I had other ways to talk to you, I would.

- Which brings us to the point. What the hell do you want?

-Calm down, Agent Couson. Everything in its time. First I would like you to gather your team in front of screen in your pathetic little room for meetings . In 10 minutes i will contact you again.

- And if I choose not to do? - Coulson was not the type who liked to take orders from men who suddenly appeared on the screen of your office. Anthony opened a huge smile.

-Believe me, Agent Coulson, you will want to see what I got for you. - The sarcastic smile was the last thing Coulson saw before the black fill the screen again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4 - Direct From The Past

N/A: Hello everyone! How are you guys doing? So here is the chapter 4. Sorry, but i had to revise the chapter, and i hadn't time before. By the way, i wanna thank La Madone, for the first review of this story! Oh, and before i forget if there is some Brazilian person that wanna read this in portuguese, here is the link: .br/historia/511682/You_Will_Never_Break_Me_Down/

Enjoy the chapter and let your review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- How the hell someone invaded the Bus System without us realizing it? - Coulson exasperated next to Skye, while the hacker tried to figure out how someone had broken the airplane system without an alert being issued.

- I don't know Coulson! Maybe if you don't scream in my ears, I can find out!

- Skye, if this wretch enters the System again, I want to know from what filthy basement he is talking. – Coulson said. Skye looked at him serious. Her silence was the best message for : "I will do my best Coulson. Just stop freaking out."

The five agents were in front of the small meeting room screen. Tension was visible in the room. Ward and May were silent, each lost in their thoughts. Coulson, in each thirty seconds, wondered Skye about some progress, sometimes glancing at Fitz. Fitz, in turn, was the most stunned. He didn't know why. He had called Jemma a few minutes ago and she said she could not talk at the time but she was fine and would be back as soon as possible. But something was wrong. Something in her voice that made him worried. Or it could be his imagination? Maybe the tension of a sudden invasion of the system would not let him control his thoughts. The fact was that, one way or another, Jemma meant a lot to him.

Everyone turned toward the screen when it suddenly turned on, displaying the same static view by Coulson before and soon after, showing Anthony, the same man who talked to Phil. They could see him from the waist up and he wore a closed black jacket. Anthony was in a brighter room with two men at his back, looking like bouncers. A current went down from the ceiling, but they could not see what was in the end.

- Hello again Agent Coulson! I'm glad you made the right choice.

- It wasn't exactly a choice, Mr. Robbins. – Coulson said ironically.

May's face lost color, and her voice seemed to have given up to manifest. "It is not possible! What the hell is he doing here? "May thought. She could not believe what her eyes were seeing. A chill pierced through her body. After struggling so long to bury what happened, avoiding the memories from that day, the past suddenly came like a fist in her face. Looking at that familiar face made her nauseous, and if he was there, good thing could not come along. Skye noticed the strange reaction of May, and wondered who was that man able to leave Cavalry in that state.

- Please, Agent Coulson, don't make the things worst, which, by the way, are no longer very good for you. Oh, and before we go to business, I have to say that I could not help noticing what an unusual team you have! - His false expression of surprise caused a feeling of disgust in May and Coulson.

Anthony looked at all the five agents and focused on Ward, smiling.

- Let's see, Agent Grant Ward! The S.H.I.E.L.D's prodigy specialist. A mysterious, seductive, arrogant and a nice right punch guy. I bet my life that some girl of the team couldn't resist to your charms, isn't it? - He smiled mischievously.

Ward clenched his teeth. Who was this idiot and who he thought he was talking about him like that! The specialist was even more alert when the man turned to Skye, who despite typing avidly on the computer, was listening to the conversation.

-Skye, the orphan hacker. So beautiful, intelligent and still stand two shots in the stomach! I swear if I did not have a life focused on work, I probably would have kidnapped you and gotten you to wife.

Skye wanted to vomit. Only his name being uttered by that man caused him nausea. Ward almost punched the screen. Just the mention of Skye with another man made him furious. Anthony noted that Skye looked at him seriously.

- I do not know you. I do not know what you want. But believe me, I'd rather slit my wrists rather than stay with you. - She gave a sarcastic smile and turned her attention to the computer. He chuckled.

- Honey, let me save your work. I'm using an anonymous proxy, so you can not track me. And believe me you bitch ...

- Enough! You have no authority to speak to team like. You wanted to show me something. Then show! - Coulson got tired of that meaningless conversation.

- Please, Agent Coulson, it is not polite to interrupt other people when they are speaking. Do it again, and I swear god you'll wish you had never opened that damn mouth. Now moving on ... Melinda May! - Anthony's eyes widened and he opened a huge smile. - You joined the team of freaks, huh? It's been so long we didn't see each other! Pretty intense our last meeting, don't you think?

Only now Coulson remembered Anthonny. He glanced at May She hadn't moved a muscle. Her lip trembled. Fear? Anger? He did not know. But now he understood why she didn't protest or defend herself, or simply sent the man to hell. That was one of the men who had changed Melinda. That had made her life a hell. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her she had to be strong and everything would be okay. Anthony seemed to have been quite satisfied with the effect her was performing oin May, but continued with his "attack" on the team.

- Leopold Fitz, a genius of weapons engineering and an idiot when it comes women. The doormat and biochemistry faithful squire! - The man spoke in an almost theatrical tone. - Wait a minute. Speaking of it, where is Jemma Simmons, the biochemistry of you? God, I'm in love with that British accent. And I have to say, you have hot girls on your plane Agent Coulson, beca ...

- DO NOT TALK ABOUT SIMMONS LIKE THAT, YOU IDIOT! YOU DON'T HAVE THE DIRECT TO DISRESPECT HER! - Fitz screamed. Everyone looked at him startled. A single tear stubbornly seeping from the young man's face. The team witnessed the outbreak of Fitz with a mixture of surprise and pity.

-I TOLD YOU! I TOLD TO NOT INTERRUPT ME ANYMORE! It's just a shame that you, Agent Fitz will be responsible for what comes next! - The attitude calm and mocking of Anthony finished in the second that Fitz opened his mouth to stop him.

Fitz winced.

-Agent Coulson, you wanted to know what I had to show you. Well, here it is. - Anthony left the front of the camera. They could finally see the room where Anthony was. The team seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. The feeling of panic and fear filled the room. But it wasn't the peeling walls, neither the table full of metal instruments or the two men who most seemed to have swallowed a closet that caused so much surprise and fear but the girl kneeling in the middle of the room, trapped by the current fixed the ceiling. Blood trickled from a cut on his forehead, a gag was in her mouth and terror was explicit in her eyes. The eyes of Jemma Simmons.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5 - A real Nightmare

N/A: Hey guys, what's up?! I'm so sorry for the delay, but i went travel and couldn't post to remember, if there is some Brazilian person that wanna read this in portuguese, here is the link: .br/historia/511682/You_Will_Never_Break_Me_Down/

Enjoy the chapter and let your review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leopold Fitz would never forget the scene where his friend and partner Jemma Simmons jumped of the plane to save the team. That moment was forever recorded in your memory, firstly in the session "Worst Moments From My Life." Unfortunately this time had lost the first position. At the time he saw Jemma on the screen, tied, gagged, bleeding, scared and helpless, he was sure that this was and always would be the worst moment of his life. He could not believe this was actually happening. A dream. Or rather, a nightmare. That could be a nightmare. It had to be a nightmare. It seemed that everything around Fitz had become part of one of his worst dreams. The engineer looked at his teammates. If collective nightmares were possible, surely the team would be participating in one.

- That ... That's not possible! I called Jemma a few minutes. We talked! H-how ...?

-Oh, please, Agent Fitz, you're smarter than that! She was talking to you on the phone and I had a gun pointed at her head. It was very simple, actually. She learned to lie very well under pressure.

- J-Jemma! Are you okay? Did they hurt you? - Fitz's voice failed.

-F-Fitz, I'm fin ... - Jemma could not finish the sentence, because Anthony's fist hit the right side of the biochemistry's face strongly. The girl barely had time to drop an exclamation of surprise, when the intense pain made her scream.

-STOP! FOR GOODNESS SAKE, STOP! - Fitz shouted in complete despair.

- That was for had interrupted me, Agent Fitz. Do it again and you will really wish that I just give a punch in this pretty face. - He said, caressing her cheek red Jemma. The girl pulled her face in disgust. - Oh, so sweet and brave. Why don't you say a cute and excited "hello" for your friends?

-Go to hell! - Jemma said, gritting his teeth. The back of Anthony's hand made contact with her face trongly. She groaned in pain.

- Say it! - He spoke with a slight tone of irritation in his voice.

Simmons pondered. Despite all the disgust and anger she felt at that moment, she chose not to have to feel the force of the man's fist against her face already bruised and sore.

-H-hello everyone. - Her voice was calmer than she expected, despite all the horror of the moment.

-Very well Agent Simmons! Now you're getting more friendly. I think it would be a good hour to explain to them why you are here. What do you think? - He smiled, rubbing his hands. - Well, I think we' chatted a lot, right? Let's go to business. The Agent Simmons is here because one, and only one person.

Anthony turned to the monitor, and his eyes slowly met May, who had remained silent all the time. When his eyes met May's eyes, her whole body shook, and her mind seemed to came back nine eyes, on that fateful day in Bahrain. The screams. The pain. The body. Everything seemed to have fallen upon her shoulders at one time, making Melinda's knees tremble. She took a deep breath, expelling that feeling from her body. It wasn't time for memories. It wasn't time to relive and lament moments that could've been different in the past. The present required her attention. Simmons needed her help.

- I swear to God that when I find you, you will prefer to never have left your disgusting hole, you sick son of a bitch. - May spoke, calm and smiling.

- Oh please, Melinda! Nine years ago you couldn't make me suffer as you promised. It won't be this time that it will change. And By the way ... - Anthonny smiled before turning to Jemma and lift the knee toward the girl's stomach.

Jemma bellowed, louder than thought be capable. The air was pushed ferociously from the her lungs, making the biochemistry breathe desperately, searching for a minimal sense of relief. All she wanted now was to curl in her own body, sleep and wake up in her bunk on the Bus. Pretend that everything had been a horrible nightmare. But no, she was stuck to those chains, attached to a reality that she could not escape. After the slight relief in the chest she turned her attention to the screen, still breathing hardly, and what she saw were five faces in complete shock and despair, staring her.

- Do you guys have Attention deficit! I spoke without interruption! - The man spoke in mocking tone. - Well, as I was saying before our dear Melinda interrupt me, Simmons is here because of an person. Fortunately that person has a chance to save the dear biochemistry of you! And like you, intelligent beings may have noticed, Agent May and I the have a long story. Now let me guess, you don't have the slightest idea what I'm talking about, isn't it? - He looked atCoulson - Okay, unless you Phill. You and Melinda are very close, huh! For the others, no wonder she hasn't spoken anything. I wouldn't too. Would be a shame for me.

Anthony smiled in satisfaction. The team was stunned. Better than that was to see Melinda, normally so calm and controlled, completely burning inside. He knew her more than well to know how everything was affecting her. He was putting May in the same situation that his brother had put her nine years ago, and that was driving her crazy. Out Phil and May, the rest of the team seemed have no idea about what the man was talking about.

- Okay, dear Jemma, now do the goodness to explain how Agent May can save your precious life. I really don't want to waste more time than necessary here.

- M-May, if you want to save my life ... - She looked into the camera, looked at Anthony, who was staring at her smiling, and turned his attention back to the camera, breathing deeply. - PLEASE DON'T DO WHAT THAT BASTARD WANT! I AM OK, DON'T CAR...

Anthony's fist against her face again prevented hEm from finishing. Before she could recover from the first blow, the second came. And the third. Jemma's head lolled forward, unconsciousness taking account of biochemistry. She did not see, but could hear the screams of Skye and Fitz coming from the small speaker. She tried to raise her head, show Fitz she was there, still fighting for her life. Struggling to see him again, but the pain in her face prevented such action. In fact, the pain was so much that kept her from thinking of anything that wasn't Fitz or your bed and a painkiller. When unconsciousness was taking Jemma, she felt a pulling force her up. One of the men who were with Anthony pulled the chain that bound her. This made Jemma stay standing sharply, with their feet barely touching the ground. She let out an involuntary cry. With the little energy she had left, she tried to raise her head, but she felt a hand grab her hair and pull him back violently. She didn't scream, just gritted his teeth, trying to control the pain. When she finally opened her eyes, Jemma would like to have them reclosed. Fitz looked at her, his face wet with tears.

- I'm tired of games! - Furious Antonhy stared into the camera. – Are you seeing this knife in my hand?! So please, pay attention.

Without hesitation, he stabbed Jemma 's thigh. She screamed in despair, when he mercilessly pulled the knife from her thigh and ran the tip of the knife down the length of her arm, leaving a blood trail.

-Great, I think I got the message. You have the annoying habit of think that your courage can change the world. Let me say one thing: It cannot! Agent Simmons was brave. And all she won was her own blood oozing out of her body. - Anthony let the knife fall from his fingers and slowly approached the camera. - Now I direct myself exclusively to you, Melinda. I do not want this girl. I want you! Do you want to save her, right? Then let's do an exchange. Her life for yours. It's simple. What do you think?

May trembled. Do for fear. But anger. She cursed herself for don't be able to protect Jemma. For not being able to end this nightmare nine years ago, leaving him to come back and hurt the people she cared and loved. The others looked at May as if waiting for her decision. As if there was other option but accept what he wanted.

- You know the answer Anthony. We don't need these games. Where and when? - May spoke, calmly and slowly.

- But why this rush my dear?! Think calmly. You can take a hasty decision and regrets. It isn't the first time you do this, right? - He smiled. – And even because, I still wanna have fun with Jemma. In an hour we'll talk again. And think carefully Melinda. If Monica is looking at you from heaven, it is the chance to prove to her that you can care about others. Poor girl, she died believing otherwise.

May's stomach lurched. She felt her legs falter. She haven't listen or pronounced that name for a long time ago. And now the name Monica was pronounced soon by him. May almost vomited.

- Y-you do not have the right to speak her name. - She stammered. She felt her head spinning. Anthony's laughter now was just a distant noise. All she heard was the scream. The goodbye. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to get air, but it seemed like everything that came into his nostrils was the smell of blood. Was she going crazy? She opened her eyes again, and looked at the screen. Jemma looked at her, despite May clearly notice that the young lady was indulging into unconsciousness. But Jemma wasn't looked at her with anger, fear, or prosecution. And yes with guilt. Simmons looked at May as if apologizing. May couldn't believe it. After all that Simmons was going through because of May, the biochemistry still felt she should apologize for anything? It would be funny if it wasn't so tragic. It was May who should be giving forces Jemma. Not the opposite.

- Simmons, hold on. I swear to God I'll get you out of there. - May spoke with her usual firm tone, trying to show the girl that she was there, and that would end the race for Anthony.

Jemma didn't have sufficient forces to respond. May knew that. But noted that the biochemistry was moving her lips. Even without sound, May could understand what Jemma wanted to say "I know. I trust you. ". Jemma's mouth formed a shy and almost nonexistent smile.

- Enjoy this time to think about. - Anthony looked Jemma. She barely moved. - I think she's incapable to say goodbye. - He smiled, before the screen turns black again and the silence fill the room.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6 - Sadness

N/A: Hey guys! How are you? So , i'm sorry for take so long to post the chapter. I had some problems to translate, but anymay, there it is! Don't forget to let your review! It is really important for me! Enjoy it!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The five were standing without reaction. Without knowing what to do or say. In fact, there were not words to be said. The reality was that: Jemma was abducted and was being tortured. The responsible for this nightmare wanted May, for reasons that only God knew, or rather, that only she and Coulson knew. One way or another, the team's destiny was losing one of their members: May or Simmons.

No one could accept this reality.

Skye couldn't believe. When the hacker saw FitzSimmons for the first time, she thought they were just a couple of antisocial lunatics and a test tubes' collectors. But the truth was that the biochemistry was the first person with whom Skye had become friendly when she join the team. Fitz and Simmons had been so welcoming and nice to her that soon in the first twenty-four hours of cohabitation, the hacker wondered if someone might be able to hate that couple of as charismatic scientists and naive. It seemed impossible that anyone would want to hurt people like Fitz and Simmons. But Anthony was that someone. It was he who was doing her friend, her sister suffer heart, just to provoke them. For revenge. For the first time in her life, Skye had bloodlust. For the first time she wanted to kill someone. She wanted to feel the life of Anthony emptying through her hands. She wanted to see him suffer until the last strand of hair. Make him go through what Simmons was passing.

Coulson was shaking with anger. Of disgust. How could he let that happen? He was the team leader. He had a duty to protect his team. Okay, he knew that all the blame should be solely and exclusively of Anthony, but he could not help thinking that if he was not allowed to visit was Jemma's parents, Anthony would not have had the chance to capture it. If he had forbidden, Jemma would be safe inside the bus, probably arguing with Fitz about a double experiment. But maybe, if he had forbidden, would only have postponed what was meant to happen. Maybe, one way or another, nothing would matter. Coulson sighed. Many "Maybe" and "But" running through his mind and only two certainties. The first, he had to bring Jemma Simmons back and alive. The second, Jemma Rescue meant to deliver Anthony May. That hurt more than being stabbed in the heart by a magic scepter wielded by a sarcastic Asgardian God with horns. Nine years ago he had already, somehow lost May (Since Bahrain, she never had the same). He not bear to lose her again.

Ward felt his hands hurting. Just now the specialist noted that he had been with his fists clenched so tightly lasting the entire video call. But he did not care. He felt the blood pulsing frantically through his veins. He did not want to think about what he had just seen. Ward just wanted to get Anthony and punch his face until that bastard could not recognize his own face in the mirror. Better. Until he had no strength to even open your eyes and look into the mirror.

May, in silence, was leaving the room.

-Wait. Where are you going?! What are we going to do?! – Fitz said.

-What he asked. – May said, without turning

- What he asked. - May said without turning to face Fitz.

- What the hell! And do nothing ?! Expect him to do what you want, give the orders in time you want and we'll just nod and say "Yes, sir" ?! For goodness sake, he is torturing her ! - Fitz became desperate.

- What do you want us to do? Let us we all homes in London, waiting for him to answer the door? - May turned, trying not to explode in front of them. She and Fitz stared and she could see all the pain he felt the young scientist.

- I don't know! Maybe! But what the hell! We move mountains to find that damn drug to Skye, why can't we do the same to find Jemma !?

- Fitz, I know how you're feeling ... - Coulson intervened, trying to calm fears of the room.

- NO, YOU DON'T! – The engineer replied.

Fitz was leaving when Ward grabbed his arm calmly. The engineer turned sharply and stared at the specialist.

- Hey Fitz, I know you're worried. We all re. But we're gonna fix this, together. Simmons will be fine. She's stro ...

Fitz tore the arm hands and looked at Ward and teammates.

- Bloody hell! I know she is strong! She jumped out of this damn plane to save us. Stop saying this kind of thing like I didn't know Jemma! I know her better than all of you! But we had chemistry exercises, not how to behave under torture! - He looked at May - And yes, Agent May, if it is necessary, I will look into all the houses of London, because instead of lowering my head and accept what that bastard said, as if I did not care, I'll do something for bring my partner back!

Fitz left the room. May stared at the door that Fitz few seconds passed, and without another word, went to the cockpit. Before she left, Coulson could see a single tear falling down his face from the agent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

May entered the cockpit and sat in the driver's seat, a kind of safe haven for the agent. She remembered Monica, since childhood, always cheerful. Always smiling. Even in death she was smiling. Hell. No matter how, the mind of Melinda always made her remember her death. Any happy memory related to Monica was soon replaced by one in which the woman was not alive anymore. Maybe this was her karma. Her cross. Remember that Monica, _ her only and young sister, was dead. And she, Melinda May, was responsible for her death.

May collapsed, letting the tears that she thought were long dried welling freely. May never liked to cry. Always thought it was a sign of weakness. A ridiculously stupid thought, she see now. But Monica had told her once that crying was good to wash the soul and that strong people also cry because it was a good way to renew the strength. May let those tears wash - even if symbolically - her aching and bruised soul. Hoped that these tears could prove to Monica that she still missed her, every day more.

Each spilled drop was one regret thta May had in your life. She remembered the times that was deprived of the love and company of his family, his sister, because She was too busy trying to do her job, trying to be the "Perfect Agent". She remembered how many times she told Monica how important she was to Melinda, and how many more times she should have said. May remembered the happy times she spent with his sister. They should have taken more. They thought they would have more time but this time was taken from them sudently, without at least they had time to say goodbye. Not even that the fate allowed. May smiled sadly. Monica, when younger, heard the mother of both said that sometimes fate is cruel to good people. Monica, at that time, puffed out his chest and said in high and good sound for Melinda: "When I find this fate, I have a very serious talk with him. If he thinks I'll let him do evil things for good people like you and Mom, he is very much mistaken. "So many memories. So many things she regretted, that could have been different.

Suddenly, a scream echoed in the mind of May, as if trying to remind her of the reality. The scream of Simmons. The scream of the girl that she could still save. It was a warning her mind saying, "Enough crying for things that could have been different. It's time to fight for who can still change. "Simmons trusted her. Jemma was waiting for her help. Tears began to decrease in intensity. May wiped the tears from her wet face. She had to be fine physically and mentally, to face Anthony. She wanted to go to find him, She wanted to stand face to face with him. For this reason she would do what Anthony wanted. Expect him to dictate the rhythm and the rules of the "game". Try a risky move could endanger Simmons's live even more. Maybe Fitz did not understand and she would not blame him for that. She knew how much biochemistry was important to Leo. Of course she cared too. But Fitz was too shocked (At an even higher level than the rest of the time) for reasoning. The two needed to talk. Needed to understand each other. That way, Fitz was able to make a stupid thing by impulse.

The sound of a glass breaking when hitting the ground sounded somewhere in the bus. "Someone in the kitchen, nervous, broke a glass." She thought. But then the noise was repeated. One, two, five, ten times. Countless objects of glass being broken, along with sounds of metal objects being thrown violently on the ground. She heard hurried footsteps coming down the stairs towards the loading ramp. Toward the lab. May sighed. Speaking about do stupid things on impulse ... Fitz would get in trouble for that. Coulson would not reveal the fact that the engineer was destroying expensive equipments of a high-tech laboratory, independent of the whole situation they were living. But, after all, May knew that the worst damage was not to the laboratory, or to the expensive equipment that Fury would have to replace reluctantly, after giving a huge sermon on Coulson. No matter how many glasses Fitz broke, the biggest damage was done on his heart, as fragile as the glass now shattered on the floor. The heart that just as the engineer did with the glasses, Anthony caught, thrown to the ground and destroyed in the moment that Jemma had taken Fitz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
